


[TSN/ME]Getting into Phoenix

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Eduardo接受凤凰社的考核，找了Mark帮忙





	[TSN/ME]Getting into Phoenix

*没有车*

 

1  
Oct 25th, 2003, 23:56  
　　[和最喜欢的孩子约会，他眼睛的颜色就像巧克力糖浆，总让我想起那只迪士尼火了几十年的鹿，我还是和我奶奶一起看的，想想看，我奶奶的童年。但说真的，谁能想到长着斑比眼的男孩会那么放得开，他所做的和他的长相完全不一致，简直是清纯的最反面教材，这个孩子是个十足的荡妇，即便他是个Beta，开始之前给他震动棒和小玩具的话他会高兴坏，颤抖着啜泣，然后再做剩下的事，该死的火辣，我应该把他流着泪含着我的照片拍下来，今后可以借此诱拐他很多次。]  
Robin Jones: NO WAY!!! 你真上了那个孩子？  
Reply to Robin Jones: 他可不是什么“孩子”  
Martin Campbell: 难以想象，你的字里行间都透着酒精味儿。  
Reply to Martin Campbell: 信不信由你，我只是记录一次约会  
Michael Jafferson: 我就说他是艾略特婊子！干的好，兄弟！  
Reply to Michael Jafferson: 他骨子里流的可是南美的血液  
…  
　　在Eduardo同学的LJ上发现这样的博文，对Mark来说无疑是一枚重磅炸弹。现在是凌晨一点，他喝了两罐红牛所以精神亢奋。  
　　博客发出离现在不过短短一小时，Mark黑进后台发现单独访问量已经达到三百次。握紧鼠标，Mark单手在键盘上敲得啪啪作响，用不到三分钟的时间就将其成功删除，清理了所有痕迹，还顺便黑了连带着评论者在内的几个人的账号，锁定了他们的IP地址。  
　　桌子旁边摆着一个开封了的金枪鱼罐头，是Dustin睡前给他留下的。Dustin……Eduardo是Dustin介绍给Mark认识的，他们一起上数学课，关系很好，就像住一个宿舍的哥们。但是Mark和Eduardo关系更好，就像睡一张床的情侣，这是Dustin形容他们的，他甚至佯装吃醋，半指责半玩笑地控诉Mark是什么妖艳贱货勾搭走了他的Wardo的全部注意力。Mark被惹毛后会拿着击剑狂追Dustin，狡猾的达仔会躲到Eduardo背后，紧接着用鬼哭狼嚎的声音抨击Mark的残暴再委屈地哀泣Eduardo是不是只爱Mark。  
　　教养极好的巴西青年直起笑弯的腰，抹掉眼角渗出的泪，一把抱住比他大只很多的达仔，用软糯又带着口音的嗓音安慰Dustin，怎么会，你们都是我的朋友，在我心里是一样的，你们都很可爱。  
　　Dustin满意了，挑衅地看着对面的卷毛，还借机抱紧了Eduardo纤细的腰，一点都不松开。Mark内心，好气哦，才不要保持微笑，于是把手里的剑扔到Dustin床上，还顺带摔上了自己的房门，胸腔里混杂着怪异的情绪，胃里又一阵阵地泛酸，Mark觉得自己肯定是病了。然后他听到了Dustin压低（别费劲了死达，一点也不低）了声线跟Eduardo说话，Wardo啊，Mark是不是暗恋你呀？  
　　尽管不想承认，但Mark确实感到自己紧张了起来，这是Mark第一次没有因为代码而神经紧绷。他听到Eduardo说，小宅男懂什么暗恋不暗恋，等你们成年再说吧。Mark愤懑地给电脑关机，假装听不出来Eduardo俨然经验老道情感专家的论调。  
　　Eduardo对自己有性吸引力，这是Mark不久前才明确得出的结论。他没问过Eduardo的性征，他猜测Eduardo是Beta，因为他曾经偷偷地在Eduardo凑近的时候让自己的信息素倾泻，可Eduardo没有什么特殊的反应。  
　　他敢肯定的是Eduardo不喜欢自己。  
　　没人喜欢宅男。  
　　  
2  
　　昨天是星期六，早上Eduardo陪Mark吃了早餐，他换上了翻领的黑色长款薄风衣，里面穿着一件浅灰色的衬衫，照例解开最顶上的两颗扣子，露出精致的锁骨，头发用发胶打理成，整齐得就像店里售卖的冰淇淋。Mark在他喝咖啡时不动声色地往他敞开的领口里瞄了好几眼，又一次验证了Dustin有关“Wardo简直好看到人神共愤”的论点。  
　　他询问Mark今天的日程安排，Mark平板地说了一堆有关计算机的程序语言。Eduardo笑着鼓励他加油干，只不过不要忘记吃饭。再之后他就没见到Eduardo。  
　　通常情况，Eduardo一天会见Mark两次，好吧，再顺带见见Dustin一起讨论个算数公式什么的，但事实是Mark的床很大部分时间都是Eduardo在躺。  
　　昨天Eduardo只见了他一次，凌晨他看到了Eduardo同学这样的博文。  
　　输入：  
　　if (myQueue.size == myQueue.list.Length)  
　　return false;  
　　myQueue.tail = (myQueue.tail + 1) % myQueue.maxSize;  
　　myQueue.size++;  
　　return true  
　　结论：Eduardo喜欢男人。  
　　Mark一直都以为Eduardo喜欢的是女孩子，他跟Mark提及过他喜欢的明星，大部分都是好莱坞亚裔女演员，Mark也不止见过一次姑娘给Eduardo递电话号码。  
　　——Eduardo喜欢男人。有一些癖好。在床上像个荡妇。  
　　三句话在Mark脑袋里回旋不停，促使他打开了亚马逊网页，鬼使神差地买了一支震动棒。  
　　全自动抽送，加强马力，柔软硅胶，凸起纹理，一触即发，直冲巅峰。  
　　Mark狠狠地咽了一口口水——我好像真的疯了。  
　　凌晨一点五十，他在自己的LJ打上三个字：我恨Dustin。另外附上了七八个感叹号。  
　　  
3  
　　“Mark？”  
　　Eduardo在两点的时候打开了Mark的房门，Mark正在修复自己之前写出的一个Java程序。  
　　Mark有些呆滞，他没想过Eduardo会过来，还一脸担忧地望着他走进。  
　　“你跟Dustin吵架了？”Eduardo坐到Mark的桌子上，Mark抬起头直勾勾地盯着Eduardo修长白皙的脖颈，没有在上面发现不明痕迹。  
　　“什么？”Mark喉结动了动，别开自己的视线。  
　　“我看见你的博客了。”Eduardo俯身靠近Mark以及他的电脑，Mark闻到了Eduardo身上淡淡的类似香水的气味。  
　　“我的博客……等等！你只看了我的博客对吗？”Mark突然想起Eduardo的同学。  
　　“对，我只看了你的博客。”Eduardo轻笑，把手放在Mark背上拍拍。  
　　Mark松了口气，不过想起之前的事又有些郁结，但他还没蠢到主动问Eduardo有关他私生活的事，噢，Wardo的私生活，成人世界，该死。  
　　“我还有事想拜托你，Mark。”Eduardo有些迟疑，犹豫着像是在征求意见。  
　　“嗯？”Mark看着Eduardo闪烁的眼神，突然很好奇Eduardo会请求自己什么。  
　　“我想进凤凰社，Mark你能帮我通过考核吗？”  
　　哈佛学子都想进凤凰社，那里是公认的精英聚集地。Mark不好奇Eduardo想进，但他没想过Eduardo会找他来协助通过考核。凤凰社的考核千奇百怪，还极尽严苛，一点偏差就能否掉一位人才。  
　　“你确定，我什么都不会。”Mark面无表情地和Eduardo热切的目光对视。  
　　“我已经进入第二轮了，不过后面的项目好像有些奇怪，”Eduardo皱起眉头，像是在解微积分方程式，“我需要养花，一周带着一只鸡，最后参加骑马比赛。”  
　　“你会吗？”  
　　“什么，骑马吗？我会，不过好长时间没骑过了，得练习练习。”  
　　“那我能帮你做什么？”  
　　“帮我养花吧，要养活一株巴西鸢尾，只要开花了就行。”  
　　Mark瞪大了眼睛，“我？养花？有没有搞错？”  
　　Eduardo双手撑在Mark肩上，看起来困扰又不安，“我没办法养花，我养死过好多植物。”  
　　“我根本没碰过盆栽。”  
　　“你那么聪明一定比我强，我对鸢尾的味道过敏。”  
　　“据我所知鸢尾花一般没有味道。”  
　　“我……”Eduardo扶额。  
　　过了很久，他终于抬起头，像是做了什么决定。  
　　Eduardo看着面前卷毛蓝色的眼睛，“我会被触发，Mark。”  
　　Mark的脑子短路了一秒，Eduardo好像说了什么？  
　　“Mark，我是个Omega。”  
　　  
4  
　　不到一分钟的时间，Mark把生物学课本在自己脑子里过了一遍。他能理解Eduardo的话，没有搞错，他说的是英语，每个词他都听得懂，定义非常清晰。  
　　“抱歉，我貌似从没跟你们提过，”Eduardo的声音弱下来，有些沮丧，“有些时候我会因为这个心烦，但我没想过隐瞒，Mark，我和你们一样，我们是平等的。”  
　　Mark有些哑口无言，他愣愣地点头，并不打算发表高见。  
　　“是根茎和土壤的味道，我对它们很敏感，”Eduardo有点不自在地拧紧了手指，“我会，如果在特殊时期前后……反正很糟糕。”  
　　“你会发情？”Mark冷静地问道。  
　　Eduardo像是被噎住了，脸颊染上粉红，好一会儿才咬牙回答，“是。”  
　　“你知道我是——”  
　　“我知道，”Eduardo打断Mark的句子，“第一天我就知道。”  
　　“不公平。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“我说不公平，你清楚我的性征我却被你瞒着。”  
　　“这，这没什么啊，”Eduardo有些心虚地左顾右盼，“你在我眼里就是个小机器人，机器人没有性征。”  
　　这下轮到Mark无语了，他想告诉Eduardo我已经梦到过你好多次了，NC-17的那种梦，不如我们在一起吧，我觉得我们挺合适的，我恰好也喜欢你。  
　　然而他什么都没说，他一定程度上默认了Eduardo的这种纯洁两性关系的想法。他也不是因为想上Eduardo才喜欢他的。  
　　可以证实的是，Eduardo的同学，Emmett Schmidt，是个大言不惭的意淫狂。  
　　“好吧。”  
　　“Mark？”  
　　“我可以帮你养花。”  
　　“天呐Mark，谢谢你！”  
　　  
5  
　　Eduardo睡在了Mark宿舍，之前他们已经很多次同睡一张床了，即使Eduardo告诉了Mark他是个Omega（Mark是个Alpha，谢谢，两个最危险的性别凑到了一起），他还是能安心地睡死在Mark的床上。  
　　——Shit，他是把我当小学生吗？  
　　Mark很生气，他掀开了Eduardo身上的被子，看着Eduardo沉静的睡脸，胆大地把卷毛脑袋凑到Eduardo颈边，呼吸着Eduardo的味道。  
　　他闻到了。  
　　Eduardo闻起来像香水，之前的也根本就不是香水，是Eduardo的信息素，他一定用过抑制剂，因为平时Mark都不容易察觉得到。  
　　但是现在，眼前，Mark快硬的痛了。  
　　见鬼的，他才不是性冷淡。他幻想过很多次，场景跟现在差不多，柯克兰，宿舍，这张床，躺在上面的Eduardo。Bonus: Omega!Eduardo……  
　　Mark又受不了地吞咽，他看着自己把手伸向毫无防备的Eduardo，手指沿着领子向后，摸到Eduardo后颈藏在头发下微微突起的腺体。啊……他真的是Omega——Mark狂热地想着。  
　　突然间，Eduardo发出一声呓语，还朝Mark这边翻了个身，面向Mark侧躺着。  
　　Mark被吓得不轻，再也不敢乱动了。  
　　得了，他也不会真做什么。他没法把Eduardo压到身下，当Eduardo用不带色欲的眼睛清澈地望着他的时候。他们是朋友，像Eduardo之前跟Dustin说的，他对他们是一样的。  
　　但他真的喜欢Eduardo，他比Eduardo想象的成熟很多。Mark享受来自Eduardo的照料，可如果这成了横亘在爱情之间的鸿沟，Mark会郁闷死的。  
　　“你心也太大了，”Mark半抱怨式地朝着Eduardo嘟囔，“换别人你肯定不会这样干……太过分了，太侮辱人了，你伤害了我的尊严，我不想原谅你……”  
　　  
6  
　　Mark在早上七点准时睁开了眼睛，他清醒得不得了，考虑到眼下的情况：他正字面意义上地抵着Eduardo的大腿。  
　　上帝啊——Mark痛苦地哀嚎，手忙脚乱地推开和他粘得紧紧的Eduardo，可一不注意用力太大，把Eduardo推到了一边，前额撞上了床头的柜角，发出砰的一声，Eduardo呻吟着醒过来。  
　　Mark没想到他会干出这种蠢事，他被吓了一跳，连忙凑近Eduardo，拨开Eduardo捂住额头的手，“Wardo！”  
　　“啊——别碰别碰。”Eduardo疼得眼泪汪汪，没睡醒看起来脸色有点不好，嘴唇也没什么血色，不住地抽气。  
　　额角的皮肤被擦破了一块皮，细小的血珠一点点地渗出，周围红了一片，应该马上就会肿起来。Mark咬着唇，不再动Eduardo，暗自跟自己生着气。  
　　“对不起，是我刚刚推了你。”Mark前后思索，还是决定道歉，虽然听起来不咸不淡的。  
　　“没关系的Mark，”Eduardo还在嘶嘶地吸气，“我知道我睡觉姿势不好，喜欢缠着别人，勒得都没法喘气。”  
　　Mark没有因为Eduardo的安慰如释重负，反而纠结起其他的问题来，“你……和很多人睡过吗？”  
　　“啊？唔……小时候会和哥哥们一起睡，再小一些和妈妈睡，他们都埋怨过我的睡姿，长大了就没人愿意和我睡了，以后我都怕没人会想和我结婚住在一起。”Eduardo随意地拿着自己开涮，一点也不介意在Mark面前曝光自己。  
　　Mark对这个回答很满意。  
　　  
7  
　　“Wardo？你什么时候……诶，你头上怎么了？”Dustin起床就看见额头贴着创口贴的Eduardo坐在宿舍的椅子上，还拿着一本科技杂志读，“我们的机器人Mark呢？”  
　　“早安Dustin，这是我不小心撞到的。Mark去买早餐了，”Eduardo站起来给Dustin递上一杯果汁，“真不敢相信你们这么多人的冰箱居然是空的。”  
　　Dustin难以置信地眨眨眼，“Mark？买早餐？耶稣……嘿！Chris早啊！”  
　　“早上好，Dustin，Wardo。”金发帅哥也早早地起来，出身哈佛仿佛赋予了他们不懒睡的魔力，无论是不是休息日。  
　　Mark在一众人饥肠辘辘的时候不负众望地返回了柯克兰，期间跟Dustin眼刀大战了几十个来回，导火索是Dustin挑起了关于“Mark·不需要食物也可以活下来·Zuckerberg为什么会一大早去买吃的”的话题讨论。  
　　结论：Mark人类化了，可喜可贺。  
　　  
8  
　　Mark陪Eduardo去了凤凰社俱乐部，从一个戴着鸭舌帽穿着校服的家伙手里接过一个小小的花盆，Eduardo招呼Mark赶紧用事先准备的油皮纸袋装好，又从另一个看起来吊儿郎当的同学手里接下一个笼子，里面关着一只大白鸡，公的。  
　　“我看不出来这种考核的意义在哪里。”Mark一脸冷漠，捏着袋子同时嫌弃地望向Eduardo拎着的鸡笼。  
　　Eduardo也很为难，看起来并没有做好一星期照顾一只鸡的准备，“我看着它就想起我们吃的KFC，Mark，我对这个不在行。”  
　　“我更不在行，”Mark完全不掩饰对凤凰社的鄙夷，“说不定你进了之后他们要求你养猫养狗。”  
　　“我对猫过敏！”Eduardo眼睛瞪得大大的。  
　　“噢？”  
　　“不是……是真过敏！我会流眼泪鼻涕，皮肤上长小疙瘩。”  
　　“……”  
　　走在回柯克兰的路上，他们遇到了Eduardo的同学，Emmett Schmidt，那个恶心的妄想症患者。  
　　Eduardo很热情地回应了他的招呼，跟他拥抱了一下，但Mark表现得很匆忙又不耐烦，Eduardo只随便跟他聊了几句就走了。  
　　“你以后都别理这个人了。”Mark郑重地跟Eduardo说。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“他……他不仅碰毒品还玩一些危险的性游戏，尤其喜欢你这种……”  
　　“我这种什么？”Eduardo有些好笑地问到。  
　　“长着漂亮脸蛋，屁股又很翘的。别这么看我，这不是我的原话，是他博客上写的。”  
　　Eduardo就像被呛到，脸上表情十分怪异，半天才憋出一个“噢”字。  
　　Mark觉得自己忽然脑子抽风了，因为他听见自己说，“不过我挺认同的。”  
　　Eduardo却噗嗤一声笑了，焦糖色的眼睛弯起来，“你是在夸我吗？谢谢你啊Zuckerberg先生。”  
　　好笑吗？Mark闷闷地走在前面，不理会Eduardo的呼喊。  
　　  
9  
　　到宿舍Eduardo又交代了Mark培育巴西鸢尾的注意事项，没等到Dustin他们回来就先行离开了。结果Eduardo刚走不久，Mark就收到了他之前买的情趣用品。  
　　Mark的头皮都在发麻，他努力维系着就要崩盘的木头脸，三两下把东西拆出来。  
　　手感十分舒适，尺寸也刚好，打开震动开关会嗡嗡作响。  
　　说不定Wardo会喜欢呢……  
　　卷毛宅男的脑内一片污秽，如果Eduardo任由他施为，Eduardo会红着眼睛闷哼着让Mark把它放进自己的身体，然后Eduardo会受不了刺激地蜷缩起来，央央哀求Mark不要这么对他，某个地方会因为强力的震动而收缩不止，还有体液，湿腻地沾在Eduardo白嫩的腿间，持续不停地流出……  
　　脑补的后果就是，Mark只能仓促地冲进浴室处理生理问题。  
　　  
10  
　　后来Mark把震动棒用在了盆栽里，美其名曰松土。马力很足所以效果还出乎意料地好，Mark很满意，Dustin觉得没眼看，恶俗又下流，还被Mark威胁不能跟Eduardo打小报告。  
　　在Mark把第三罐红牛倒进花盆里的时候，Dustin终于爆发了。  
　　“你这么养花不对！不是这样养的！”达达想从Mark手里解救那株花苗，却被Mark挡在外面。  
　　“Eduardo说了交给我，就得按我的方法来。”  
　　“Wardo绝对想不到你会这么乱来！你居心叵测！”  
　　“放心吧，它会开花的。只不过巴西鸢尾花期只有一天。”  
　　“开你个大头鬼！”  
　　最后花确实开了，白色的外瓣，紫色的内卷还带有白色线条，细白的花鞘……当然，这只不过是Mark的预期效果。  
　　真相是，根本没开花。也可以说，被Mark养死了。  
　　Mark面无表情地连盆带叶给丢进了垃圾桶。  
　　  
11  
　　非常巧合的，一向优秀的Eduardo也碰了壁。他在接受带鸡考核的第三天就被举报虐待动物，具体是逼迫小鸡同类相食，还好死不死地上了校报。  
　　“太搞笑了，我虐待动物？！我的老天！”Eduardo躺在Mark的床上，从来都不轻易发火的Saverin先生也生了气。  
　　“感觉就像在说我有恋尸癖！”Eduardo撇着嘴如是说。  
　　“还不如恋尸癖，虐待动物多么严重，一点都不美国梦。”Mark借机挖苦在他床上蹬腿的Eduardo。  
　　“Mark你闭嘴！养死花的人没资格说我！”  
　　“这说明了我们都不注重生态保护问题，是对生物多样性的破坏。”  
　　“别再拔高主题了！我肯定得落选了。”  
　　“这恰好也证实了你不适合进那种古怪的俱乐部，放弃对你来说是好事。”  
　　“不行，还有最后一项，我绝对可以，”Eduardo一下子就从Mark的床上蹭起来，满血复活一般，“明天陪我去骑马！”  
　　  
12  
　　剑桥市没有骑马场，Eduardo和Mark去了波士顿市。  
　　Eduardo换上了黑色的骑马装。碗状的头盔，紧身护膝底裤，系在颈间的小方巾，还有挂在腰间的钥匙腰带，以及马蹄手柄的手袋，这一切都像极了英国人的精致细腻，处处流露着皇室护卫的威严和绅士风度，每一个细节都在诉说着骑马运动的点滴。  
　　Mark十分不争气地被Eduardo的美貌震惊了，不过这次他没有掩饰，正大光明地从头到脚打量了Eduardo好几遍。Eduardo以为他是在当评论家，也笑着由Mark来回扫视自己。  
　　“怎么样？Moncler户外一直做的不错。”Eduardo跟着工作人员去选马，又细又长的腿走在白灰的沙地上，高皮靴踏进成堆的落叶里，Mark觉得自己似乎只要一侧耳就要听到沙沙作响的风声。  
　　“挺好。”Mark没有对Eduardo评头论足，只是干瘪地做了概述。他看着自己身上的灰色卫衣，第一次思索到自己是不是有些格格不入。  
　　Eduardo挑了挑眉，眼尾浮动着笑意，看上去就像个英武的士兵，纤细的身形在服装的修饰下丝毫不显得柔弱。  
　　他选了一匹还算温润的白色母马，简单检查了肚带和鞍具，踩上挂蹬，拉紧缰绳，一下子就翻身坐到了马背上。  
　　“嘿！Mark！看！”Eduardo看起来神采奕奕，优雅地骑在马背上，英姿飒爽。  
　　Mark也忍不住笑了起来，他自己都没注意到他望向Eduardo的眼神里掺杂了多少温柔。  
　　基于之前两项任务的失败，Eduardo今天格外用心。他刚刚只是慢慢地绕着场外的栅栏边小走，后面加快了速度，也不再限于小块的场地，开始跑到远处的荒草地上。  
　　Mark看到Eduardo上身前倾，双腿夹紧了马腹，侧身线条非常优美，跟随马的跑动节奏起伏。没多久Eduardo就跑远了，Mark跟着Eduardo朝着越来越模糊的身影前行。  
　　骑马不像开车给油就走，踩煞车就停，它能感觉到人不会骑，它知道跨在它背上的人不会骑就会欺负人，不听话，成心作对，让走非不走，故意低头吃东西，拉它起来就故意的抗缰，原因是有的是由于马淘气，有的是因为马的脾气不好。Eduardo小时候刚学骑马的时候因为太过小心翼翼，反而被一匹纯种阿拉伯马抖落下背，摔成右腿小腿骨骨裂，还拉伤了左手韧带。下次再去骑马场就被父亲教训了要自信，昂首挺胸。抱着视死如归心态的Eduardo反倒学会了骑马。后来Eduardo的胆子越来越大，什么纯血马都敢骑了，还骑得飞快。  
　　Eduardo牵紧缰绳，小腿膝盖和大腿内侧用力夹马，微微抬起腰臀，触及马鞍，驰骋在草丛间。疾驰带来的熟悉感，Eduardo感到了内心升腾而起的豁达，他快乐又骄傲地飞奔，忘记他所处的地方，也忘记了他为什么来到这里。  
　　可下一秒他看到了Mark，远方的，就像一个小点的Mark，他顶着一头卷毛，穿着有些宽松的连帽衫，走在马场边缘。  
　　Eduardo在刹那间对Mark产生了愧疚的情绪。他决定停下，于是他收紧了缰绳，身体后仰，一点点放慢。  
　　没等它停下了，Eduardo就僵在了马背上。他感觉像是有一根冰冷的钢针扎在了他的脊椎，从中向全身蔓延寒透的凉意。皮肤下又发热起来，体温上升，每个毛孔都在发疼。  
　　啊，该死……  
　　  
13  
　　Eduardo单手绕起缰绳，牵制住马，另一只手连忙在口袋里摸索，然而他什么也没找到，因为抑制剂被他放在换下的衣服里了。  
　　额头上渗出了汗水，Eduardo的脸被烧得粉红，身体不受控制地软下来，热潮一阵阵上涌，他快倒在马背上了。  
　　——不，不，不，不是现在。  
　　不！  
　　Mark好像察觉到了什么，因为Eduardo看到他皱紧眉头开始往Eduardo的方向跑，穿着齐膝的短裤的腿跑在没入脚踝的草地里显得很喜感，但可惜的是Eduardo当下笑不出来。  
　　太难受了，Eduardo不是没经历过发情期，但他没有隔这么久还没吃抑制剂。身体的变化让他有些措手不及，他能感觉到前面难以抑制地挺了起来，以及有体液的滑动，流到腿间，粘稠湿润……他敏感地感知着一切。  
　　终于，Eduardo受不了地把整个前身贴在马背上，它已经停下步伐，乖乖地站在原地，没给Eduardo添乱。  
　　他闭上眼睛，下半身难耐地蹭在皮革马鞍上，断续地摩擦，可它们越发汹涌地从私密处溢出。Eduardo就要哭了，虽然他不想，他内心翻滚着绝望和耻辱，身体又不听指挥。  
　　一双温暖有力的手臂接住了他，Eduardo睁开眼睛，看到Mark担忧的脸，他安心地让自己被吞噬。  
　　  
14  
　　“你……慢点……”Eduardo抓紧了在自己身上耸动的卷毛。  
　　Mark不置可否，继续攻击。  
　　“我——凤凰社，啊！”  
　　“以后我可以给你买下整条街，把凤凰社改造成你的乒乓室。”  
　　“你这个混蛋……嗯，唔！等等！Mark——”  
　　  
Fin


End file.
